Harry Potter and the Student of Darkness
by satoshiryou
Summary: A new kid goes to hogwarts from another school in America.He meets Harry Potter and co.He has a dark secret.One that could mean life or death.


A young kid lured in the shadows of America where he would soon be moving out of so he could go to Hogwarts school for witches and wizards.He had a skill few had and many were kileld for it.Telokonetics.The ability to move stuff with his mind.  
  
"I can't wait to get out of here."The young boy said.  
  
He was a muggle born.Most called him a mudblood which ment he had no magic parents.He didn't care as usually he would magically hurt who called him that.As he had a mark on his arm.Most thought it was the sign of the Death Eaters but it wasn't.It was a Skull with not a snake but a lightning bolt.  
  
He was on his way to the air port to go to London where he would be took via the Hogwarts express to his new school.  
  
Hours later he was at the train station staring down the school.He entered the platform 9 and 3 quarters which was held between platform 9 and ten.He entered it to see a huge train with mutiple kids and teens entering the train.He entered to and found a empty compartment.He sat down.He put his owl next to him and fed it food.  
  
"So Isabel.We're here."He said to his owl.He fed it a owl treat and relaxed.  
  
He was entering his 6th year of magic school and was ready to finish it.As his powers couldn't fit in any school as his powers match Voldemorts and the famous Harry Potter who he would meet that year.  
  
He saw 3 teenage looking people walk by his room.2 were boys 1 was a girl.The first one had glasses and a scar he couldn't see very wel under his hair.He had a owl and his stuff along with a gryfindor house robe like the other 2.The other boy had red hair and clothes much like the first.He had a prefect badge on the left.The third was the one he smiled at.Was a girl wearing a girl's version of the other 2.To him he fell in love with someone he didn't know.  
  
"Do you mind if were in here?"The first one said.  
  
"Yeah we need a seat and to get away from the annoying first years."The second one said.  
  
"Ron!"The third one said. "That isn't nice.First years don't know better."  
  
"He's right.But you guys can sit here."The boy said.  
  
"Thanks.I'm Harry Potter"The cared boy said.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley."The red head said.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger."The girl said.  
  
"I'm Jeff.Jeff Lake."He shook their hands and they started chatting until a blonde haired kid came in.  
  
"So Potty.I see you have met the new student."He said.  
  
"Hello Draco."Jeff said.The others gasped.So did Draco as he didn't even say his name. "I think you should leave.Cause if you don't you'll be swallowing toads for a week."  
  
"I wouldn't talk to a prefect like that."Draco snorted.  
  
"I gladly would.Nothing in that school can hold me down."Jeff smirked.Harry looked confused along with Hermione and Ron.Draco was about to do something but Jeff chanted something and Draco started swallowing something multiple times then stopped then left.  
  
"How did you do that?!"Ron yelled with joy.  
  
"Wandless magic."Jeff said smoothly.  
  
"Wow!"Everyone dropped their jar as he said that.  
  
"I don't trust him"Harry said to himself as the train came to a stop.  
  
"Firs Yers ova here!"a voice yelled out.The first years followed him on the way to the castle.  
  
They got to the castle and everyone looked at a teenager standing with the first years.  
  
"We have an exchange student."A old man with a long white beard said.His name was Albus Dumbledore "His name is Jeff Lake and he'll be joining us for his 6th and 7th year.Jeff please come up and sit down so you can be sorted."  
  
Jeff sat down and waited for the hat to be placed on his head.  
  
"Hmmmmmm.Bravery.Powerful.A telok."The hat stalled.  
  
"Tell them it and you'll be burned to flames."He told the hat through his mind.  
  
"A telok kind of mind.I think he belongs in.GRYFFINDOR!"The hat yelled.The table burst into applause and Jeff sat down next to Hermione as the feast began.And dark form watched them. 


End file.
